Goku&Milk el comienzo del amor
by IruDBZ
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Milk no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Goku de casarse en el torneo de artes marciales? Esta historia lo cuenta,Goku sin saberlo se enamorara profundamente de Milk, ella recibira una propuesta de matrimonio la cual pondra en riesgo la declaracion de Goku, esta es una historia de sentimientos encontrados,amistad y accion ¿quieren saber lo que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

GOKU Y MILK EL COMIENZO DE SU HISTORIA

LA PRIMERA CITA DE GOKU Y MILK

Goku se encontraba sobre la nube voladora el hermoso paisaje que observaba lo llenaba de felicidad , ya llevaba algunas horas de vuelo cuando su estomago comenzo a sonar.

-mm me estoy muriendo de hambre,mejor bajo y buasco algo pàra esto sobrevolo el suelo , a lo lejos pudo divisar un manzanano-Pero que suerte .

Se acerco y se bajo , estaba por subir al arbol cuando escucho un ruido, rapidamente se coloco en posicion de pèlea, en ese momento se escucho un hermoso canto, una fina y dulce voz llenaba los oidos de Goku , sin mas se dirijio hacia la voz y vio por encima de unos arbustos a lo que el pensaba que podria ser una niña , la misma estaba vestida con una bikini azul marino y un casco parecido al de un gladeador color rosa .La niña estaba sentada de espaldas a el en la orilla del lago mojando sus pies ,Goku la observaba pensativo -¿Quién es esa niña?.Penso

La niña volteo hacia un lado no parecia haber notado su presencia ,el pudo verla de perfil, tenia unos ojos negros profundos como la noche ,un hermoso cabello negro que le sobrepasaba la cintura y una tes balnca , el no apartaba su mirada, el estomago de la niña comenzo a sonar ,Goku al oirlo subio hasta la copa del manzano y bajo varia manzanas , laniña lo oyo y dirijio su mirada poniendose en posicion de pelea, alk ver a Goku no pudo evitar embozar una enorme sonrrisa-Hola ella.

El en ese momento la reconocio era Milk -¿Quieres una?.le pregunto-Si gracias tengo mucha la manzanba entre sus manos y comenzo a morderla,Goku hizo lo mismo,ambos rapidamente acabaron con todas las manzanas,-AH pero que ricas estaban, y ¿Cómo has estado Goku?.le pregunto ella

-Yo muy bien , estuve duplicando mi -´Que bueno, y dime ¿vas a cumplir tu promesa?.dijo sonrriente

-¿Qué promesa?.dijo el. Ella inmediatamente fruncio el ceño –La de que cuando seamos grandes vas a pedirle mimano en matrimonio a mi pradre-respondio casi gritando. Goku al oir ese repentino cambio se puso algo nervioso-Si claro ¿pero que me vas a dar ¿? -Hay Goku tu sabes-dijo sonrrojandose-y ademas de eso te preparare mucha comida se cocinar muy bien .dijo alegre. –Que bueno, porque a mi me encanta comer-respondio inocentemente. –Bueno ya que seremos esposos en un futuro seria bueno que tuvieramos una cita.

-¿Una cita?¿y eso que es?


	2. Chapter 2

GOKU&MILK CAPITULO 2

Milk: -Una cita es cuando un hombre y una mujer salen a hacer las cosas que mas les gustan, solo cuando los dos quieren estar juntos como pareja en el futuro igual que nosotros.

Goku :-AH entonces tengamos una se pararon.-bien empecemos.

Goku lanso un golpe que Milk rapidamente bloqueo, ella estaba confusa ¿que estaba haciendo ? Decidio seguirle la lanso otro golpe pero mucho mas rapido el cual le costo esquivar, fruncio un poco el ceño y se lo devolvio con una patada ,que Goku no pudo esquivar y le dio en la cara lansandolo unos metros, el sonrrio y arremetio contra ella que lo resibio esquivando sus golpes de puño,ella empeso a lansarle muchos golpes y patadas el hiso lo mismo, los dos esquivaban con gran dificultad , ya habian pasado una hora y ambos seguian peleando ,Goku dio un fuerte golpe con el puño que Milk bloqueo con sus brazos lansandola unos metros hacia atrás calledose de rodillas ,ya estaba muy cansada pero no pensaba rendirse,Goku seguia parado y la observaba no le gustaba verla haci,corrio hacia ella pero se tropezo con una roca , el se paro torpemente, pero ni bien lo hiso Milk dio un salto dandole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo ,despues de eso callo al suelo agotada ,Goku se paro muy adolorido y se acosto junto a ella.

Goku:-Guau peleas muy bien eres muy fuerte .

Ella le dedico una calida sonrrisa , en ese instante el sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago pero no le dio importancia.

Mik:-Gracias tu tambien .

Contemplaron el cielo un buen ratoy jugaron a encontrar figuras en las nubes.

Milk:-Mira esa se parece a un dragon.

Goku:-Si es cierto debe ser Shen-Long .Ambos comensaron a reirse por lo dicho.

Estaba anocheciendo, los dos se habian quedado dormidos,uno al lado del otro,Milk se levanto primero y observo a Goku ,no pudo evitar sonrreir.

Milk: -Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme,se que esta muy ocupado entrenando y salvando a los demas pero ojala que me visite a menudo , es muy divertido estar con el. Penso en su mente.

Goku,Goku despierta . Le dijo mientras lo movia.

El niño abrio lentamente los ojos y se levanto restregandoselos.

Goku:- ¿Que sucede?. Pregunto con sueño.

Milk:-Es que ya esta anocheciendo ¿podrias llevarme a mi casa?

Goku:-Claro espera un segundo . Camino unos pasos hacia adelante .-¡Nube voladora! .grito

El vio la nube a lo lejos , rapidamente llego, y se subieron, esta vez Milk subio sin ningun problema .La nube comenso a subir .

Goku:-Bien sujetate fuerte , y por favor no me vayas a tirar. Milk se rio.

Milk:-Quedate tranquilo no lo hare.

La nube rapidamente aumento la velocidad en dirreccion hacia su se agarro muy fuerte de Goku lo cual la hiso sonrrojar.

Goku:-Oye ¿estas enferma? Tu cara esta roja. Pregunto algo preocupado.

Milk:-Estoy bien solo me dio algo de calor.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de su padre, la nube decendio hasta la puerta ,ella se bajo y toco la puerta su padre le abrio.

Ox-satan:-Milk hija tendria que haver llegado hace horas ¿donde estabas?.Dijo preocupado.

Milk:-Lo siento papa estaba en el lago como te dije pero me encontre con Goku y el tiempo se me paso perdoname. Dijo apenada.

Ox-satan:-Bueno ya hablaremos de esto ,me siento mas tranquilo de que allas estado con el ¿y donde esta Goku?.

Goku:-Aqui estoy , hola .dijo sonriente mientra bajaba de La nube y se acercaba .

Ox-Satan:-Muchacho que bueno verte pasa ¿quieres comer algo?

Goku:-Si muchas gracias me muero de hambre.

Entraron en la casa y Milk guio a Goku hacia el comedor , el pudo ver una enorme mesa llena de comida, abrio los ojos como platos, corrio y fue el primero en sentarse.-MMM todo se ve delicioso.

Tomo un plato y lo lleno de comida Milk y su padre se sentaron y se sirvieron, ella tambien tenia mucha hambre la pelea que tuvieron desperto su apetito.

Milk:-MMM papa esto muy rico. Decia mientras devorava un troso de carne.

Goku:-Gacias ba omida eta muy con la boca llena con un trozo de pollo.

Milk:-Goku no se habla con la boca llena .

Goku:-´Lo siento .dijo riendo

Ox-Satan :-Que bueno que disfruten la comida hoy el chef puso su mejor esfuerzo.

La cena transcurrio lentamente Goku ya habia arrasado con toda la comida de la cocina incluodo el postre y ya estaba satisfecho al igual que Milk que habia comido demasiado.

Goku:-AH pero que bien comi , gracias por la comida y por invitarme señor Ox-Satan.

Ox-Satan:-Denada muchacho ya eres como de mi familia . Dijo dedicandole una calida sonrrisa.

Milk:-Oye Goku ten entregandole un dije dorado con las iniciales de ambos en forma de corazon.

Goku:-¿Que es esto?

Milk:-Es un dije de corazon que se divide en la mitad yo tendre la parte que tiene tu inicial y tu la parte que tiene la mia , es para que no me olvides pase lo que pase.

Goku tomo la parte que tenia la inicial de Milk la observo unos instantes , era un muy bonito dije , le sonrrio a Milk y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

Goku:- Gracias pero yo no tengo nada para apenado.

Milk:-No importa

El reviso sus bolsillos y encontro una pequeña roca brillante color rosado y se la entrego.

Goku:-Lamento tener tan solo esto .Dijo apenado

Milk:-es muy bonita gracias de todos modos.

Goku:-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya , tengo que volver con el maestro Roshi.

Se despidio de Ox-Satan y Milk lo acompaño hasta la puerta .

Milk:-Adios Goku no olvides tu promesa y ven a visitarme cuando quieras .

Goku:-Esta bien nos vemos .Se subio a la nube voladora que lo esperaba , se elevo y se perdio en el horizonte.


	3. Chapter 3

GOKU&MILK

Dos años habian pasado rapidamente, Milk ya era toda una señorita, estaba mas alta y su cara ya se parecia mas a la de una mujer, su cuerpo ya tenia curvas y sus bustos habian florecido .El sol atravesaba su ventana dandole la luz en la cara desde afuera se oian los hermosos cantos de los pajaros , lentamente abrio sus ojos y se los restrego.

Milk:-Ah pero que hermosa mañana .

Se levanto de su cama y se vistio con un hermoso vestido verde con balnco de los que usaba habitualmente para entrenar,fue a baño y se lavo la cara y los dientes. Bajo de su habitacion y se dirijio hacia el comedeor donde supadre la esperaba con el desayuno listo.

Ox-Satan:-Hola hija buen dia ¿como has dormido?

Milk:-Muy bien papa. Y se sento en una silla a su lado, se sirvio una taza de leche con galletas.

Pensamientos comensaron a presentarsele en su cabeza :Tengo que preguntarle debo hacerlo quiero ser una digna esposa.

Desde que se habia enterado de que Goku habia Derrotado a Piccoro Dai Maku , se dio cuenta de que se habia vuelto muy fuerte eso la lleno de felicidad pero a la vez angustio se sintio debil, desde entonces habia estado pensando en como decirle a su padre que queria tener un entrenamiento de verdad un verdaderamente dificil.

Dudaba mucho que lo aceptara el la protegia demasiado y no le gustaria que su hijita saliera lastimada de ningun modo lo haria, pero era la unica forma de volverce mas fuerte .

-Papa . Dijo porfin.

Ox-Satan:-¿si?

Milk:-Quiero decirte que... bueno... que quiero tener un mejor entrenamiento mas dificil que me haga mas fuerte.

Ox-Satan:- Bueno podemos duplicar tu entrenamiento y...

Milk:-No papa mi entrenamiento actual no me hara mas fuerte tiene que ser un arduo entrenamiento por favor te pido que me dejes. Dijo suplicando.

Ox-Sata:-Pero hija ¿por que?.Pregunto con asombro.

Milk:- Goku se ha vuelto muy fuerte no quiero que me rechase por ser con tristesa.

Ox-Satan:-Hija el no haria eso es un buen chico.

Milk:-Es que quiero ser una digna esposa para el en el futuro se que todavia soy joven para hablar del tema pero no quiero ser debil si estoy a su lado..

Ox-Satan se quedo callado aquella peticion no era nada facil de contestar,no queria que su hija de 13 años nada mas, aun era pequeña no sorpotaria que saliera lastimada la queria mas que a nada , pero no soportaba verla angustiada .

Ox-Satan:-De acuerdo hija.

Milk no cabia en su asombro emboso una enorme sonrrisa se paro y abrazo a su padre estaba muy feliz porfin seria fuerte y se lo demostraria a Goku.

Ox-Satan:-Pero por favor cuidate y prometeme que descansaras al mas minimo preocupado.

Milk:-Si lo hare no te preocupes .Dijo sonrriente.

Al dia siguiente comenso su nuevo entrenamientose levanto temprano se vistio entre otra cosas y se dirijiohacia su patio el cual usaba para entrenar . En eso vio a su padre entrar con el maestro Roshi caminando a su lado , se sorprendio no pensaba que el la entrenaria.

Roshi:-Hola pequeña ¿com has estado? Has crecido mucho.

Milk:-Muy bien gracias y ¿cuando empesamos?. Dijo entusiasmada.

Ox-Satan:-Ahora mismo , recuerda lo que me prometiste Roshi a venido a pedido mio si vas a entrenar me asegurare que se a el mejor.

Roshi:-Gracias por el cumplido, vaya que eres entusiasta me recuerdas a otro alumno mio.

Milk:-¿Quien?.

Roshi:-Goku. Milk sonrrio le agradaba que le dijeran que se parecia el

Fueron hacia el centro en donde se encontraba una plataforma , Milk tomo su posocion de pelea y miroa Roshi en busca de indicaciones.

Roshi:-Bien lo primero tendras que mejorar tus reflejos por eso tendras esquivar mis esferas de energia si te tocan te :-De acuerdo hare lo que pueda.

El maestro comenso a lansar las bolas de energia , a una velocidad impresionante a los ojos de Milk , las esquivaba con gran dificultad muchas impactaron en su cuerpo ,sintio que su piel le ardia pero la adrenalina disminuia el final del dia se sentia agotada no estaba conforme con su desempeño el maestro vino a consolarla.

Roshi:-No te preocupes querida los has echo muy bien para ser la primera ves, ahora ve a descansar te lo has ganado .

Milk:-De acuerdo .Dijo algo desganada.

Tres años pasaron y Milk ya habia dominado todo lo que el maestro Roshi le podia le enseñar , el ultimo año habia estado entrenando espiritualmente mas que nada , ya sabia detectar el ki sin problemas y habia subido la torre del maestro habia multiplicado su fuerza y su padre estaba verdaderamente orgulloso , se habia convertido en una hermosa joven de 16 años Goku no habia ido a verla lo cual la decepciono mucho pero aun asi nunca perdio la fe en que terminarian juntos.

Estaba anocheciendo y ella habia terminado con su secion de entrenamiento, tomo su toalla y se seco el sudor,junto todo lo que habia roto y usado y se dirijio hacia el comedor donde estaba su padre con la cena.

Ox-Satan:-¿como a estado tu entrenamiento querida?.

Milk:-Muy bien papa e estado practicando unos movimientos nuevos con sonrriente.

Ox-Satan:-Te tengo una noticia ,Goku participara en el torneo de artes marciales de este año.

Milk:-¿Encerio?.Dijo emocionada. En ese caso yo tambien quiero participar

Ox-Satan:-Veo que la noticia te a alegrado.

Milk:-SI estoy verdaderamente feliz ¿cuanto falta para el torneo?

Ox-Satan:-Sera dentro dentro de 2 dias.

Milk:- Bueno entonces tendria que partir mañana ¿podria llevarme el auto volador rojo?

Ox-Satan:-Claro pero ten cuidado y no lo vayas a descuidar, hay hija estoy muy feliz por ti porfin podras estar con Goku.

Al dia siguiente Milk se encontraba en la entrada con una maleta en la mano y despidiendose de su padre, tomo una capsula de su bolsillo y de la misma salio un hermoso auto rojo.

Milk:-Adios papa nos vemos , volvere pronto.

Ox-Satan:-Adios hijita ojala ganes el se subio al auto y arranco.

En la isla se encontraban Bulma , el maestro Roshi , Launch y Ullon cada uno con paraguas ya que estaba lloviendo bastante.

Bulma:-¡Pero como puede ser que no allan llegado!

Roshi:-Ya deben estar por llegar no te preocupes.

Buma:-Por si no lo notas quedan tan solo 2 minutos parapoder incribirce.

Launch:-Creo que ya no vendran.

En ese momento algo paso muy rapido a su lado, todos voltearon y pudieron ver a Ten-Shihan, Chaoz ,Yamcha y a Krilin.

Bulma:-Hay hasta que aparecen vayan a incribirce que queda tan solo un minuto.

Krilin:-De acuerdo ya vamos no te enojes.

Se dirijeron hacia las incripciones y se anotaron,despues de ellos e anoto un muchacho.

Goku:-Hola a todos ¿como han estado?. Dijo el sonrriente.

Krilin:-¿Y tu quien eres?

Goku:-Soy Goku quien mas podria ser .¿Goku ? Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Si soy yo , me quitare esto de la cabeza para que vena que si soy yo. Se saco las vendas que cubrian su cabeza y vieron su cabello de picos alborotados .

Bulma no lo podia creer ¿como podia ser que aquel muchacho tan apuesto sea Goku? Estaba impresionada y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

Bulma:-¿Encero eres tu?.Ella no podia creer que ese chico tan apuesto que tenia enfrente sea Goku

Goku:-Claro que soy yo . Dijo sonrriendo. Oye Bulma tus labios esta coloreados ¿estas enferma?

Bulma:¡Claro que no es que me puse lapiz labial!.Estaba confirmado el era Goku nadie podia ser tan despistado.

Krilin:-Goku Goku que alegria verte . Decia Krilin al borde de las amigo.

Goku:-¿Por que?

Krilin:-Por haberme salvado la vida si no fuera porti aun seguiria muerto, no habia podido agradecerte.

Goku:-No hay de que Krilin , oye y por sierto quiero ver que tan fuerte se han puesto. Dijo emocionado .

Yamcha:-Si todos nos volvimos muy fuertes cada uno entreno muy duro.

Ten shinhan:-Estoy seguro de que nuestro entrenamiento dara frutos.

Chaoz:-Eso es seguro Ten nosotros no hemos parado de entrenar ni un dia.

Bulma:-Bueno ya que estamos todos¿quieren ir a comer algo?

Goku:-Si Bulma buena idea me leiste el pensamiento ya me estaba murindo de hambre .

Caminaron todos juntos y se dirijieron hacia un local de comidas de la isla, se acercaron al mostrador y cada uno pidio su orden, como era de esperarce Goku arrazo con todo lo que habia en la cocina por lo que tuvieron que esperar una hora de mas para que todos tuvieran su orden.

Goku:-AH pero que bien comi estoy satisfecho.

Krilin:-Si y como no si acabaste con toda la comida del lugar.

Yamcha:- Debemos admitir que estbamos hambrientos ya que comimos casi tanto como Goku.

Bulma:-Tienen suerte la proxima vez no dejare que se excedan demaciado.

Yamcha:-Hay Bulma no fue tanta comida.

Bulma:-¿A no? . Metio la mano en su bolso y saco una lista muy larga. Y esto es tan solo el pedido de Goku.

Goku puso su mano en la nuca y todos se rieron, como lo habian extrañadao,y el no habia cambiado ,y ahora estaban reunidos de nuevo.

Roshi:-Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos al hotel ustedes tienen que levantarse temprano para ir a las preliminares.

KrIin:-Bueno entonces vamonos.

Se dirijieron al hotel y cada uno fue a su habitacion correspondiente, Bulma compartia la habitacion con Launch , el maestro Roshi la compartia con Ullon, Yamcha estaba en una habitacion grande que compartia con Ten y Chaoz y Goku compartia la habitacon con Krilin.

Krilin:-Oye si ganas el premio ¿que piensas hacer?

Goku:-La verdad es que nose yo vine a participar para pelear contra el hijo de Piccoro Dai Maku.

Krilin-¿Que? No sabia que habia tenido un hijo, ¿lo has visto venir?

Goku:-No pero pude reconocer su ki es muy parecido al de su padre pero el de el es mas poderoso.

Krilin:-Igual no debes preocuparte ahora eres mucho mas fuerte.

Goku:-No lo creo pero me emociana la idea de pelear con el.

Krilin:-Bueno ya veremo que tan fuerte es, descanza amigo.

Goku:-Tu tambien.

Se acomodaron en sus camas , y ni bien apoyaron la cabeza en la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron temprano , y fueron a recibir su numero , habia mucha gente por lo que les costo entrar, Bulma y los demas se quedaron atrapado entre la multitud que queria llegar hasta las gradas.

Milk estaba caminando mientras recorria todo el lugar para ver si lo encontraba, hasta que porfin lo vio ,parecia que estaba hablando con sus amigos"Si ahi esta , guau esta muy guapo ,hay estoy muy nerviosa ¿me vere bien? Hay ojala que si, se ve tan fuerte ojala el piense lo mismo de mi, ire ahora mismo a hablarle. Pensaba Milk.

Krilin:Yo suspuse que el maestro Roshi no me daria unos de sus trajes por eso me mande a hacer uno ¿que tal me queda?

Goku:-Se te ve bien jaja creo que no fuimos muy originales.

Yamcha:-Parece que no los tres tenemos el mismo Gi.

Goku:- Jajaajaja tienes razon de igual manera no vemos bien.

En ese momento sintio como le goleaban suavemente su espalda , vio por encima de su hombro una delicada mano , se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa chica de ojos negros hermosos y el pelo largo del mismo color vestida con un kimono azul con un poco de rojo.

Milk:-Hola Goku. Dijo ella sonrriente.

Habia algo muy familiar en esa chica , sintio un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago, le gusto mucho aquella sonrrisa.

Goku:-¿Quien eres tu?

Inmediatamente la sonrrisa de ella se transformo en una mueca de enfado .

Milk:-¡TONTOO!. Grito con todas sus fuerzas, el lugar se estremecio Goku y sus amigos retrocedieron con temor , ella dio media vuelta y se fue furiosa , el se preguntaba porque se habia enojado "Guau que carácter , ¿ por que se fue de esa manera? Pensaba el. Su repentina ida lo habia intrigado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Krilin.

Krilin:-Oye Goku , despierta.

Goku:-Si ¿que pasa ?

Krilin:- Te quedaste tildado ¿que te pasa?

Goku:-Me quede con la curiosidad de saber quien es.

Yamcha:- Y no recuerdas¿ de donde la conoces?.

Goku:-No lo se pero me resulta familiar.

Ten:-Si que grita fuerte. Dijo con los oidos aturdidos.

Goku:- Jajaja pero aun asi no la recuerdo.

Krilin:-¡Hay no puede ser como es que conoces a una chica tan linda!me das envidia . Dijo tomandolo del cuello de su Gi.

¡LOS PARTICIPANTES POR FAVOR DIRIJANSE A RETIRAR SUS NUMEROS!

Krilin lo solto y sin mirarlo todos fueron a retirar su numero,cada uno lo retiro , luego gracias a Chaoz no les toco pelear juntos , Goku se preguntaba con quien le habia tocado pelear a primer combate lo tendria el con el Rey .Ambos subieron la plataforma.

Rey: JAJAJA te hare pedazos rapidamente estuve entrenando. Dicho estos arremetio contra el, el se quedo quieto esperandolo, el puño del sujeto iba directo hacia su cara , el lo bloqueo , el sujeto comenso a golpearlo con todo, lanso un lluvia de golpes y patadas que Goku bloqueaba sin problemas, el rey comenzo a deseperarse"Esto no puede ser" penso, en eso Goku le dio una fuerte patada que lo saco de la plataforma.¡EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU ES EL GANADOR!

El se bajo de la plataforma y sin mirar a sus amigos se alejo corriendo "¿a donde esta llendo?" penso Krilin,el y los demas lo siguieron y vieron como se paro en la plataforma en la que Milk tendria su pelea,Krilin se extraño. Milk subio a la plataforma, su contrincante ya estaba en la platafroma, el sujeto era mas alto que ella y muy musculoso, Goku estaba molesto no le agradaba la idea de que ese sujeto la lastimara, Milk no noto que Goku la observaba estaba muy concentrada en su oponente tenia una mirada furiosa "¿como puede ser que me alla olvidado? Entrene por el años"pensaba enojada.

Sujeto:-No creas que por ser mujer sere flexible acabere contigo AAHH . Y arremetio contra ella con su puño en direccion a su cara, en la cara de Goku se vio una mueca furiosa, estubo a punto de subir para darle a aquel sujeto la palisa de su vida cuando krilin lo detuvo.

Krilin:Goku calmate es su pelea no puedes interferir es tan solo un torneo.

Goku aun seguia intentando subir cuando Milk bloqueo ese fuerte golpe y se lo devolvio lansandolo casi afuera de la plataforma,Goku se detuvo, el sujeto volvio a arremeter contra ella completamente furioso, le lansaba golpes de puño y patadas que Milk bloqueaba con facilidad

el hombre se desepero.

Sujeto:-¡Esto no puede ser!.

Milk:-Si tendras que creerlo porque en este momento terminare con esto.

Milk lo golpeo con una fuerte patada que lo lanso fuera de la plataforma chocandose contra una pared estaban sorprendidos¡LA PARTICIPANTE ANONIMA ES LA GANADORA! ella bajo de la plataforma estaba sin un rastro de agitacion como si ni siquiera hubiera peleado.

Krilin:-Ademas de bonita es fuerte

Goku observaba como ella se alejaba,"Es fuerte" penso, sintio un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago "que me pasa debo estar enfermo, luego le preguntare a Bulma que me sucede, ella debe saber".

Krilin:-Goku vamonos que Yamcha va a pelear.

Goku:-Si vamos.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku&Milk capitulo 4

Las peleas continuaron y casi todos pasaron las preliminares, menos Chaoz que fue vencido por Tao Pai primera pelea era entre el y Ten-Shinhan .

Tao Pai Pai:-Te destruire Ten ,te are añicos.

Ten:-Eso ya lo veremos.

Ambos subieron a la plataforma y se colocaron en posicion de pelea el androide comenzo a atacar, pego un puñetaso hacia su estomago que Ten bloqueo, una lluvia de golpes iban y venian Ten esquivaba casi todo , Tao Pai Pai no lograba esquivar mucho, comenso a desesperarse y saco su mas poderosa arma, Ten lo bloqueo con un poderoso grito, y saco a Tao Pai Pai de la plataforma con dos fuertes puñetasos.¡EL PARTICIPANTE TEN-SHIHAN ES EL GANADOR !,el bajo de la plataforma y todos lo felicitaron."Guau estuviste increible" dijeron Goku y Krilin al unisono.

Ten:-Gracias amigos.

¡PARTICIPANTES PUEDEN TOMARCE UN DESCANSO PARA ALMORZAR!

Yamcha:-Si vamonos a comer algo

Goku:-Si muero de hambre.

Se fueron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa y le pidieron su pedido a un empleado,unos minutos despues llegaron con algunos de los pedidos, como siempre Goku comio mas de la cuenta una montaña de platos yasia en la cocina, comio hasta sentirse satisfecho, volteo su cabeza hacia un lado y la vio, estaba sentada a unas 3 mesas de distancia comia sola, ahora no parecia furiosa sino mas bien amigos notaron que miraba algo y dirijeron su mirada hacia el lugar , al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Yamcha y Krilin sonrrieron picaramente.

Krilin:-¿Por que la miras?

Goku:-¿Que?

Krilin:-Te pregunte porque esta mirando a la chica. Dijo riendo.

Goku:-Esque la veo muy sola y se ve triste.

Yamcha:-Entonces ve a hablarle.

Goku:-Mejor no

Yamcha:-¿Acaso tienes miedo?.

Goku:-Claro que no . Dijo seguro

Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la mesa,su corazon se aceleraba cada vez mas y le sudaban las manos, estaba muy cerca cuando ella se volteo y lo miro con una mirada furiosa, el se quedo helado aquella mirada lo atemorisaba, ella se volteo y el volvio corriendo a su mesa y se sento , sus amigos lo observaron todo.

Goku:-Lo admito si me da miedo,ademas nose porque esta tan molesta.

Krlin:-Es muy simple Goku esta molesta porque no la recuerdas.

Goku volteo y busco a Milk con la mirada pero ella no estaba.¡LOS SIGUIENTES PARTICIPANTES POR FAVOR DIRINJASE A LA PLATAFORMA!Goku se levanto de su silla y se dirijio a la plataforma, y alli la vio, subio lentamente , no queria pelear con ella ni hacerle daño ,pero no podia renunciar tenia que pelear contra el hijo de Piccoro Dai Maku por eso tenia que vencerla rapidamente.

Goku:-Oye me da impresion de que siempre esta enojada:

Milk:-Ah no me digas. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Goku:-¿Estas enojada conmigo?.

Milk:-¡SI!. Y arremetio contra el y le pego una veloz y fuerte patada en el estomago que lo lanso al otro lado de la plataforma "Guau esofue muy rapido"penso, ella comenzo a lanzar una lluvia de golpes y patadas que el dificilmente esquivaba, ella estaba furiosa tanto que la cegaba y no cordinaba bien sus golpes, el se dio cuenta de que no habia forma de ganar sin defenderce , entonces el dio un golpe en el estomago que tomo de imprevisto a Milk y la lanso al otro lado de la plataforma, ella arremtio contra el, dandole un fuerte puñetaso en la cara,el le pego una patada en las piernas que la hiso caer, el aprovecho y lanso un fuerte poder de viento de sus manos para sacarla de la plataforma, ella hiso lo mismo, ambos vientos chocaron provocando que los lansara para atrás,ella se levanto corrio hacia el y pego un salto pegandole una patada en la cara que lo hiso caer, rapidamente se reincorporo para poder bloquear los puños de ella ,ambos golpeaban y esquivaban a una velocidad impresionante, los demas estaban sorprendidos de que ella pudiera seguirle el ritmo a Goku,por el momento las fuerzas estaban igualadas,esto no le agradaba para nada ,el ya no queria continuar ya no le importaba nada no queria hacerle mas daño y se alejo

Milk:-¿Que haces?.

Goku:-Me voy no quiero seguir peleando contigo. Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando Milk se le puso enfrente .

Milk:- ¡No te iras, no dejare que te vayas de nuevo!

Goku:-¿Cuando hice eso?

Milk:-¡Cuando eramos niños me hiciste una promesa luego te fuiste y jamas volviste!

Goku:-¿Que promesa?

Milk:-¡Tu me hiciste la promesa de que cuando seamos grande me tomarias por esposa!

Goku:-¿Esposa?Yo pensaba que eso sognificaba comida ¿que significa Krilin?

Krili:-Hay Goku eres un tonto como prometiste algo que ni siquiera sabias que era, significa que tendras que pasar el resto de tu vida con ella.

Milk:-¡Comida, fue por eso ,Entonces la promesa era falsa! . Dijo tristemente

Goku:-No yo cumplo mis promesas entonces ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡ESTO ES MUY INESPERADO EN MEDIO DE UNA GRAN PELEA HAY UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO!"¡Que a dicho que!"Dijeron Bulma y los demas con asombro, el la miro y vio como sus ojos se humedecian,ella bajo las escaleras rapidamente y se fue a los vestidores de mujeres,¡LA PARTICIPANTE ANONIMA SE A RETIRADO DE LA PELEA POR LO TANTO EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU ES EL GANADOR! El bajo de la plataforma y se encontro con sus amigos:

Goku:-Pense que ella queria que le pidiera matrimonio.

Krilin:-Esta ofendida le ofresiste matrimonio nada mas por comida .

Ten:-Oye eso no se hace.

Krilin:-Ademas si que te golpeo. Dijo señalando los moretones de su cuerpo y en la cara.

Goku:-Si pega muy adolorido.

Yamcha:-Te recomiendo que hables con ella pero con calma

Goku:-Lo intentare.

Se dirijio hacia los vestidores y entreabrio la puerta despacio y la vio, estaba furiosa,las lagrimas caian de su cara mientras golpeaba una pared descargando su ira hasta que la pared no resistio mas y se rompio. El al ver esa ecena sintiouna profunda pena, espero a que se calmara y entro.

Milk:-¿Que quieres? Pregunto con voz fria.

Goku:-Queria pedirte disculpas nunca quise que todo terminara de esta manera., ademas no me has dicho tu nombre ni quien lo miro con ira y le dijo con tono severo.

Milk:-Soy la hija de Ox-satan soy Milk.

Goku:-¿Milk? ¿La Milk que conosco?

Milk:-Si ¿acaso conoces a otra?. Dijo con ironia.

Goku:-No que recuerde.

Milk:-Hay eres un tonto. Se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse pero el la tomo de los hombros la miro a los ojos y instintivamente la abrazo,ella estaba sorprendida se quedo inmovil,repentinamente su furia desaparecio.

Krilin y Yamcha se asomaron curiosos y los vieron quedaron asi unos minutos,Milk reacciono y se solto estaba colorada,lo miro a los ojos y se fue,el se habia quedado duro sin saber que hacer, salio cuando pudo ver a Yamcha y a Krilin.

Yamcha:-¿Ella te abrazo?.

Goku:-No yo lo hise.

Krilin:-¿Por que? Pregunto riendose.

Goku:-No lo se, senti el impulso de hacerlo.

Las peleas continuaron y llego el momento de la pelea final, habia llegado el momento mas esperado por Goku,su lucha contra el hijo de Picoro Dai Maku ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS A LLEGADO LA HORA DE LA BATALLA FINAL, EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE MAYUNIA!Goku y Piccoro subieron a la plataforma¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA! Los dos se colocaron en posicion de pelea.

Goku:-Asi que tu eres el hijo de Piccoro Dai Maku.

Piccoro:-Asi es llamame solamente Piccoro,como hoy estoy de buen humor te recomiendo que vayas a despedirte de tus amigos porque esta sera tu ultima batalla.

Goku:-Eso ya lo veremos AAHHH. Y arremetio contra el , Piccoro hiso lo mismo,sus puños chocaron conuna gran fuerza que hiso que desprediera una gran onda de energia,Goku le pego una patada en el estomago, Piccoro le dio un puñetaso en la cara una fuerte patada y un puñetaso en el estomago que hiso que a Goku le saliera sangre de la boca,el se solto del agarre de Piccoro y le dio una patada en la cara que casi lo saca de la plataforma,corrio a gran velocidad y le lanzo una lluvia de puños y patadas que Piccoro dificilmente esquivaba,este dio un salto y safo de los golpes,el lanso esferas de energia que Goku esquivaba con dificultad,luego de una hora de pelea ambos estaban muy cansados,Goku pensaba que no hiba a poder derrotarlo,Piccoro arremetio contra el y comenzo lansarle una lluvia de golpes, y con uno fue a parar al otro lado de la plataforma mientras Piccoro calalisaba toda su energia en sus manos en una esfera de energia,Milk desde las gradas miraba todo con cara de furia y preocupacion,salto se las gradas y corrio hasta el costado de la plataforma,sentia deseos de intervenir pero no debia.

Milk:-¡Vamos Goku tu puedes vecerlo, levantate tu puedes lograrlo!

Goku sonrrio, sin saber porque esas palabras le dieron fuerza,arremetio contra Piccoro,mientras este le lansaba su enorme esfera de energia,que Goku contuvo y se la lanso de vuelta,golpendolo brutalmente,este ya malherido dio un puñetaso a Goku con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas ,este lo bloqueo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y fue a parar fuera de la plataforma inconsiente.¡EL PARTICIPANTE MAYUNIA ESTA INCONSIENTE EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU ES EL GANADOR DEL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES!,Dicho esto Goku se callo,quedando acostado en la plataforma,Milk corrio a su lado y lo levanto, bajo con el las escaleras.

Milk:-El participante Goku esta herido lo llevare a la esto se dirijio al lugar seguida por la mirada de todas las personas y las camaras que miraban con asombro la fuerza que Milk poseia,entro en la enfermeria y deposito suavemente a Goku en la camilla,un doctor trato de revisarlo pero Milk se lo impidio saco una semilla de lermitaño de su bolsillo y se la dio, el la comio y abrio los ojos, se sento en la camilla.

Goku:-¿Como llegue aquí?¿y de donde sacaste la semilla de lermitaño?.

Milk:-Yo te cargue y te traje,y la semilla era una de las mias.

Goku:-¿Tuya?.

Milk:-Si es mia yo misma subi la torre y despues de entrenar el maestro Karin me las dio.

Goku:-No tenia idea de eso el maestro Karin nunca mensiono nada.

Milk:-Yo le pedi que no lo hiciera.

Goku:-¿Por que?.

Milk:-Queria que fuera una hasta la puerta dispuesta a irse.

Goku:-No,espera no te vayas.

Milk:-¿Para que quieres que me quede? Ya estas curado.

Goku:-No quiero que te vayas,no es necesario,lamento mucho haber prometido algo que no sabia que era,nose porque pero no quiero dejar de verte,¿podemos ser amigos?.

Milk lo miro a los ojos,sintio una profunda ternura,no podia decirle que no,le sonrrio y se sento en una silla al lado de la camilla.

Milk:-De acuerdo acepto ser tu amiga, y que te sirva de leccion primero averigua que significa lo que vas a prometer.

Goku:-Si de acuerdo. Dijo poniendose la mano detras de la nuca y sonrriendo apenado.

Milk se levanto y busco algo en un armario que estaba detras.

Milk:-Ten ponte esto. Dijo dandole unas ropas.Y sera mejor que te levantes tus amigos y tu premio te esperan.

Goku se levanto de la camilla se puso esas ropas y ambos salieron de la enfermeria y se dirijieron hacia a un lado de la plataforma donde estaban los demas.

Krilin:-¡Goku! Tienes que retirar tu premio.

Goku:-AH si tienes razon lo habia la plataforma en donde lo esperaba el narrador del torneo con un gran maletin, este y el publico lo miraban con asombro¿como puede ser que se alla recuperado tan rapido?.

Narrador:-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS AHORA HACEMOS LA ENTREGA DEL PREMIO DE UN MILLON DE ZENIS AL GRAN GANADOR DEL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES!,

¡PARTICIPANTE GOKU MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y ESPERAMOS VERLO EL PROXIMO AÑO Y CON ESTO DOY FIN AL GRAN TORNEO NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO!.

Goku bajo las escaleras y camino hacia sus amigos pero fue interceptado por periodista y sus camaras.¿Participante Goku que se siente haber ganado el torneo?. Dijo uno apuntandole con el microfono.

Goku:-Me siento periodistas insatisfechos siguieron llenandolo de preguntas, pero esta ves con respecto a Milk,¿La participante anonima acepto su propuesta?¿Cuando se van a casar?¿Esto lo tomo por sorpresa?¿Que puede decirnos con respecto a ella?¿Ya la conocia de antes? Decian todos, Goku no sabia que hacer eran muchas preguntas,Milk y Krilin corrieron a su periodistas al verla se amontonaron a su alrrededor,entonces Krilin tuvo una idea y dijo.

Krilin:-¡Oigan ahi esta el participante Mayunia!.

Los periodistas se dieron vuelta y Milk aprovecho, tomo a Goku del brazo, corrieron a una velocidad,increible,y se escondieron en un armario,los periodistas al darse cuenta buscaron por todas partes,Krilin tuvo que decirles lo que querian oir.

Krilin:-Amigos ellos se fueron a organizar su boda,cuando se realice los llamaran.

En en interior del armario Goku y Milk,estaban atentos escuchando detras de la puerta.

Milk:-Parece que aun no se han ido. Dijo seria.

Goku:-¿Por que hacen tanto alboroto?.

Milk:-Porque eres la noticia, no hablaran de otra cosa hasta que aparesca algo mas nuevo e interesante Dijo riendose.

Goku:-Gracias por salvarme,de nuevo.

Milk:-De nada. En ese momento Krilin abrio la puerta y salieron.

Krilin:-Ya se fueron.

Milk:-Gracias por distraerlos ¿como te llamas?

Krilin:-Me llamo Krilin,¿y tu?

Milk:-Me llamo Milk,es un placer.

Krilin:-El placer es mio, ya es muy tarde para que vuelvas tu casa ¿te gustaria acompañarnos a comer algo?.

Milk:-No quiero ser una molestia. Dijo con modestia.

Krilin:-No lo seras.

Milk:-Bueno entonces me tres fueron en busca de todos los demas que se encontraban en la salida esperandolos.

Bulma:-¡Felicidades Goku has ganado el torneo!y ¿que tienes puesto?

Goku:-Gracias Bulma. Es ropa que traen demas para los participantes.

Milk:-Hola maestro Roshi ¿como ha estado?.

Roshi:-Muy bien querida veo que te has puesto aun mas fuerte desde el ultimo entrenamiento que tuvimos. Dijo riendo sin dejar de mirar con la lengua para afuera los pechos de ella.

Goku fruncio el ceño por lo que le habian dicho mirar de esa manera esa parte del cuerpo de una mujer era una falta de respeto ademas le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera, Bulma se dio cuenta de su mirada,el estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Milk hablo.

Milk:-Maestro Roshi mi cara esta aquí. Dijo con tono severo. El maestro desvio la mirada con temor ya sabia el carácter que ella tenia, Goku se calmo.

Bulma:-¿Ustedes ya habian entrenado de antes?.

Roshi:-Si, entrene con ella 2 años y despues se fue a entrenar con el maestro Karin.

Krilin:-¿Por que no dijiste nada?.

Roshi:-Ella me pidio que no dijera nada.

Goku:-¿Por que?. Dijo preguntandole a Milk.

Milk:-Porque queria que fuera una sorpresa.

Goku:-Bueno ¿podemos ir a comer algo?,me muero de hambre.

Milk:- jaja Yo tambien.

Bulma:-Aqui muy cerca hay un muy buen lugar para comer.

Goku:-Bueno entonces que estamos esperando vamonos.

Ten:-De echo Chaoz y yo nos tenemos que ir.

Krilin:-Ah por favor ¿no se pueden quedar hasta despues de comer?.

Ten:-No lo sentimos. **Ten y chaoz se elevaron.** Adios no vemos. **Se elevaron mas y volaron y se perdieron de vista.**

 **-¡** Adios!. **Dijeron todos.**

Se dirijieorn hacia el restaurante ya era de noche y cada uno eligio su orden, para sorpresa de todos Milk habia ordenado casi tanta comida como Goku, se sentaron en una mesa grande para esperar su se sento al lado de Krilin y Yamcha,el maestro Roshi estaba entre Goku y Yamcha, Milk estaba sentada en medio de Goku y Krilin.

Bulma:- ¿Encerio puedes comer todo eso?.

Milk:-Si de echo estoy hambrienta, es que hace poco volvi de un viaje de entrenamiento y creo que extrañe algunas comidas,no se impresionen yo suelo comer mucho, de echo pueden comer lo que quieran yo invito.

Krilin:-No hace falta podemos dividir la cuenta entre todos. Dijo con modestia.

Milk:-No se preocupen yo puedo pagar.

Krilin:-No no no yo insisto.

Bulma:-Yo tambien.

Milk:-Esta bien.

Varios mozos vinieron y depositaron los platos en la mesa, Goku comenso a comer, Milk no se quedaba atrás, todos los mirababan con asombro,cada uno termino de comer su comida.

-MMM que delisiosa comida estoy muy satisfecha.

Goku:-Ah yo tambien.

Krilin:-Bueno cuentanos de ti no te conocemos mucho.

Milk:-Bueno, soy la hija de Ox-Satan,me gusta entrenar de echo las artes marciales es un tipo de vida para mi, mi especialidad es la velocidad y los golpes serteros de puño entre otras cosas.

Krilin:-La velocidad tambien es mi especialidad y entreno desde muy pequeño.

Yamcha:-Ahora te recuerdo lamento haberte dejado inconsiente aquella vez.

Milk:-No hay problema eso paso hace mucho ¿ como te llamabas?.

Yamcha:-Yamcha tu nombres es muy hermoso. Dijo dedicaldole una sonrrisa.

Milk:-Gracias.

Bulma le dedico una mirada asesina a lo cual este se quedo atemorisado.

-Hay Bulma no te pongas asi.

Bulma:-¿Asi como? Yo no hice nada y sera mejor que tu tampoco.

Yamcha:-Si como digas. Dijo nervioso.

Milk:-Lo siento no quise provocar nada.

Bulma:-No te preocupes no pasa nada.

Goku:-Oye ¿y que tipo de entrenamiento tuviste?.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos y comenso a hablar de los años de entrenamiento transcurridos,el hiso lo mismo,"Vaya como les gusta hablar de entrenamiento, nunca habia visto a Goku tan entusiasmado hablando con alguien,y tambien me hace pensar, en como se puso cuando el maetro Roshi le miraba los pechos parecia que en cualquier momento iba a estallar" pensaba Bulma.

Krilin:-Oye Bulma ¿que esta pensando?. Le pregunto.

Ella se inclino hacia el y le dijo susurrando.

Bulma:-En cuando el maestro Roshi miraba a Milk ¿viste la mirada que tenia Goku?.

Krilin:-Si parecia furioso.

Bulma:-¿No te parece que Goku se esta enamorando? Nunca lo habia visto hablando asi de entusiasmado con alguien.

Krilin:-Si de eso no me cabe duda.


End file.
